Deceive
by courageandcoffee
Summary: "What's going on?" Kurt asked, a hand cocked on his hip. Finn looked up. "You're boyfriends making me feel awkward. Tell him to stop." He mumbled innocently. Blaine shook his head in disbelief and sat back down in his seat, looking at Kurt." Klaine! T!


When you're on a football team, everything is perfect. Everyone has one specific job to do, and no one can take your job. You never feel threatened. That's why Finn Hudson liked football. Well. One of the reasons. Not to mention you got to be popular, get dirty, and hang out with your friends.

It was sort of like that in Glee Club as well. In Finn's mind it was. Rachel and himself would always be lead. Artie would rap, Mercedes the belting diva songs. Everyone had there place.

So when Blaine Anderson joined Glee Club, Finn couldn't help but feel threatened. Last time someone new came in they were a spy. He wasn't worried so much about that, but more about loosing solo's.

Finn would never admit it out loud, but Blaine was a huge threat. All the girls seemed to like him, and he could sing. Probably better than himself. But, even though he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, he did pick up on one thing.

No guy seemed to like the shorter Ex-Warbler at McKinley.

To help the process of making Blaine's life worse, making the girls hate him, making him loose his reputation, he decided he would say something to Puck about Blaine. Whether it was true or not? That didn't matter. Just as long as Blaine would finally be in his place at McKinley High School.

Blaine walked into McKinley his third week of school, a smile on his face. He had just earned the role of Tony in 'West Side Story' and was incredibly shocked. He was a junior.

Was that even possible?

Moving towards his locker, he was shoved into the metal, grimacing as he felt the lock collide with his back.

"Wha-" Blaine was cut off by Azimio.

"You make me fucking sick you fucking faggot! You gaying up our school is already to much, but coming onto Finn? That's disgusting! I may not like the dude, but he's on our team. If I see you so much as look at him, I'll pound your fairy face in."

The monstrous football player growled, his eyes narrowing as he shoved Blaine again. Watching Azimio stalk off, Blaine's heart pounded in his chest. What had he meant? Blaine had a boyfriend. Why would he be coming onto another guy! And his _boyfriends_ no less. Shuddering again, Blaine moved from the lockers, his back and head now aching slightly.

Groaning, the small boy took a book out of his locker and made his was to third period, hoping to avoid the football team for the rest of the day, and talk to Finn during Glee Club. He needed to sort this thing out before it got bigger.

Fourth period came and Blaine internally smacked himself for forgetting he had American History with a few guys from the football team. Sitting in a middle seat quietly, nervous to look around, he pulled out his textbook and skimmed the page.

Right before the late bell rang, Blaine could feel people staring at him. Cautiously, he looked up to see a few guys talking quietly, pointing and glaring.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked, sounding more blaze than intended.

"We heard you came onto Hudson. You disgusting cocksucker."

Blaine flipped around quickly, tears stinging his eyes. Couldn't high schoolers just grow up? Sighing, he turned his attention to the teacher who had just come in. One more hour and then he could get this thing settled.

3 o'clock rolled around and Blaine made his way to the chorus room, shaking slightly as a few jocks walked buy, shooting him menacing looks. Blaine refused to act scared. That's what drove more taunting at Westerville High. He wasn't going to relive that again.

Sitting in his usual top row seat, Blaine was greeted by Kurt, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How's your day been?" he asked, his tenor voice smooth and pristine.

"It's been good. Same old same old I suppose." Blaine said, scared if he told Kurt it would just cause more drama. Finn walked in with Rachel and Blaine was sure he could see a slight scowl come from him, aimed towards the curly haired teens direction.

Excusing himself, Blaine moved to go to Finn, barely noticing his boyfriend following.

"Finn…I think we need to talk…" Blaine said warily, not sure if Finn had heard the accusation or not. Finn's reply was all the answer Blaine needed. Finn shifted his body and his mouth turned to a frown.

"Dude, can't you just leave me alone for two seconds without being all lovey-eyed towards me!" The tall brunette asked, his eyes filled with…happiness, it seemed?

Blaine's jaw dropped. "I-Are you serious right now? I haven't done anything to you! You know that. We're friends….we're friends right?"

The last few words came out unsure. Blaine and Finn were friends right? They had hung out during the summer a lot, and had played video games and watched football. Blaine knew they would never be close like Finn and Puck were, but it was nice to have a guy friend who had your back.

Or so it seemed.

"Blaine. You obviously need to know I'm straight. You have a boyfriend. Care about him. Stop looking at me." Finn shot back. Blaine could feel tears assault his eyes again.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked between his brother and boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, a hand cocked on his hip. Finn looked up. "You're boyfriends making me feel awkward. Tell him to stop." He mumbled innocently. Blaine shook his head in disbelief and sat back down in his seat, looking at Kurt.

Surely Kurt wouldn't believe Finn. Kurt moved to sit next to Blaine. "Is it true?" he asked quietly, his tone a mix of hurt, confusion and anger.

"No! Why would I do that to you? I love you Kurt…" Blaine said in shock, biting his lip hard at the thought his boyfriend actually believed this stupid rumor. Who would even start something like that.

Kurt just nodded, and Blaine kept quiet the rest of the club, wanting desperately to be back at Dalton. Where he was safe and people knew he would never lie.

So far this year wasn't turning out to be as great as Blaine had thought.

**R&R guys! Also, I'm not sure if I should continue this. It could be, but it also could be left alone. Thoughts?**


End file.
